Firebird
Firebird is unlocked at "recruit" along with Smoky and Twins . This weapon isn't very popular: most people use its rival Freeze. Successful Firebirders are mostly skilled players, because you obviously need some skill to play with it: there are no freezing effects. Firebird has the most expensive M3 modification: 275000 crystals. Compare this with Freeze M3: 171500 crystals. That's about 100000 crystals less than Firebird M3. This is also a reason for people to buy Freeze instead of Firebird. Firebird has faster fuel consumption than Freeze , which means when Firebird stops at an enemy, Freeze still continues. If that's not enough, Firebird has a longer reload rate than Freeze . So what's the point of Firebird? If you read this, you're might thinking: I won't take Firebird, sure. But Wait ! Real skilled players choose Firebird! You know why? They sacrifice everything for the Burning Effect which makes them powerful. How it works Firebird is a limited-range-limited-consumption-large-damage style weapon. That is very confusing, so we need to separate that out. Firstly, it is Limited-range. This is obvious, Firebird has extremely limited range and you need to get up close to someone to attack them. A lot of Tanki Online weapons are non-caliber . It also has limited consumption. This means that to shoot your weapon, you shoot out a steady stream of fire that does damage whenever you press spacebar. Letting go of your spacebar means that you stop shooting, thus meaning you need to hold down spacebar to shoot. However, after 5 seconds, the consumption (the amount of fuel you have in your weapon) runs out and you need to wait for your consumption to reload before you can shoot again. It takes at least 15 seconds to reload. And another feature of Firebird is its large damage. In close-range one-vs-one fighting, Firebird is the strongest of the three base weapons (Firebird, Smoky, Twins). So in that aspect Firebird is the best short ranged weapon in tier 1. The upgrades As with all weapons, the M1 upgrade is pretty useless. However, M0 firebird cannot kill the M1 titan in a whole consumption, whilst M1 firebird can. So that is rather important. Always come from behind. Be careful. The M2 upgrade is a huge improvement, and the difference in reload speed is important. The M3 upgrade is another huge step and M3 Firebird has far better damage and reload than M2 Firebird. Always be on the look out. It is the first tier flag capturer's turret, after which they most probably sum up on crystals to buy the well-known Freeze. "Special" aspects of Firebird Firebird has a few aspects about it that makes it a different weapon to others. For a start, it can shoot two or more people at once, being the only base weapon to do this without losing any damage along the way. Firebird also does lating damage after you have attacked some one enough, for example if you use firebird on someone, and use all your consumption, and then you get killed, the heat from the Firebird turns the tank you were attacking go red, and takes down their health even after you have died. This is good for raising the battle fund, but not ruining your D/L. Firebird is the only weapon that breathes fire unlike any other turret on Tanki Online. When does Firebird become outmatched? Most people would say that M3 Firebird starts to become outdated at around WO2, and over Third Lieutenant nobody uses Firebird as their prime weapon, having got stronger weapons elsewhere. As a result Firebird has become a temporary use weapon,a substitute for a bigger and fierce weapon. Stronger specialist weapons Or you could say,Firebird's rivals. Firstly, Isida. Although Isida has the same damage at each M level as Firebird, the same consumption, and slightly less range, Isida a lso has the advantage of gain 50% of you health making a stronger weapon is 1on1 confrontation. Future Versions Category:Turrets Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics